


Солнечный зайчик

by Estet2015



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family Fluff, Gen, Magic Realism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Ещё один Янкин (и немножко Сонин)  персонаж обрёл, наконец, своё счастье. И не только счастье, но и свою неповторимую магическую искру. Пора бы Арине уже повзрослеть...





	Солнечный зайчик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



1.  
Рина с крестницей вернулись с Найды, где девочка жила вместе с родителями. Встал вопрос об обучении: Арина была магичкой, и следовало позаботиться о соответствующем образовании для девочки. Родной мир особо хороших возможностей не предоставлял, везде многовато заигрываний с тьмой и так называемым всеначалием. Алиса предложила магическую школу в Смолленде, но это получалось не очень удобно по времени и дальности – пришлось бы каждое утро рано вставать и на электричке добираться до Китежа. Поэтому на семейном совете решили отдать девочку в городскую школу, обычную, а магии обучать будут Алиса с Риной. Во-первых, близкие люди, а во-вторых, кто знает, как Арина впишется в коллектив «Китежа»? 

Перед отъездом Арина клятвенно обещала родителям писать почаще письма и приезжать на каникулы. Учёба давалась девочке на удивление легко. Учебный год Арина окончила на отлично. А вот с магией пришлось немного повозиться. Маленькая колдунья немножко побаивалась и своего дара, и того, что может всё испортить.  
– Да не испортишь, – успокаивала крестницу её почти тёзка. – Я вон её величество обучала, а она вообще всего опасалась. Ну, когда Яна ещё не была королевой, – поправилась добрая волшебница. – А в итоге она свыклась и не представляет себе жизни без магии.  
– Да ладно? – Арина хитро прищурилась. – Она же взрослый человек, ей легче было бы принять свой дар.  
– В некотором роде ты права. Но магия у неё с рождения, а тогда, когда мы первый раз с ней встретились, способности просто разблокировались. И трудно было снова привыкнуть к такому.  
– Это как если бы ты после тяжёлой аварии и длительной комы начинала снова всему заново учиться, – как-то неудачно влезла Алиса и прикусила губу. – Прости…  
– Сравнение не очень удачное, но в целом верное, – Рина кивнула, сперва с укором глянув на крестницу. – И ещё, Ариш, – продолжила она. – Тебе просто не хватает веры в себя. Но не беспокойся, мы тебе поможем, – и подмигнула.  
– Правда? Спасибо! – девочка повисла у крёстной на шее. Та обняла маленькую ведьмочку.  
После этого разговора дела пошли в гору. 

В один из дней – а это случилось через пару лет после того, как Арина приехала на учёбу, она заметила за собой необычные свойства. Вернее, одно: всюду, где бы она ни проходила, оставались как бы маленькие лампочки. Даже днём. И это при том, что в некоторых местах даже намёка на электричество не было. Вот такие маленькие солнышки. Нет, лучше так – солнечные зайчики. Не только в хорошую погоду, но и когда дождь. И там, где даже окон не предвиделось. Весь мир в солнечных зайчиках! Правда, они гасли сами через некоторое время: Арина не знала, как закреплять эффект.  
– И что мне с этим делать? – девочка посматривала на крёстную.  
– Прими как данность, – отвечала та. – Если захочешь, я научу, как закреплять эффект. А если это просто для красоты и не понадобится в дальнейшем, то всё равно скажи…  
– Хорошо! А… если я сама превращусь в такой вот солнечный зайчик?  
– А как твои родители перенесут такую новость? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Рина. – Им всё же захочется видеть рядом с собой не ускользающий феномен, а дочь.  
Арина закусила губу: взрослые ведь правы. Не потому, что взрослые, а просто жизненного опыта у них больше, чем у неё. А своей почти тёзке девочка доверяла на все сто процентов! 

 

2.  
Однажды зимой, в автобусе, по дороге из школы, Арина нос к носу столкнулась с каким-то мальчишкой. Незнакомым, вообще не из её школы. Он сел рядом, на свободное сиденье, и с интересом наблюдал, как девичья рука рисует на обмороженном стекле разные фигурки. А те, в свою очередь, как бы зажигаются изнутри.  
– Так красиво! – прошептал он.  
Арина вскрикнула и обернулась:  
– Уф, ты меня напугал. Ты кто? Из какой школы?  
– Прости, – смутился тот. – Илья Муромцов… Из 322-й…  
– А я Арина Валялкина, из 330-й. Это рядом… – девчонка, прищурившись, изучала кавалера. – Я же магичка…  
– Ну и что? У меня тётя колдунья, так что я привыкший. А сам я не маг. Где ты живёшь?  
– В Светлом, у крёстной. А глобально – на Найде, в соседнем мире. У меня там родители и братья.  
– Понятно, здорово. А чего ж в магическую школу не пошла?  
– Зачем? Меня крёстная учит. Она волшебница и глава Управления магии.  
– А, знаю, – кивнул Илья. – Госпожа Волконская. А ты после школы куда собираешься?  
– Не знаю ещё, может, в университет поступлю, на биофак. Хочу заражать жизнью пустынные области планеты.  
– В смысле – заражать жизнью?  
– Ну, делать так, чтобы пески превращались в плодородную почву и там начинали расти деревья, – ответила девочка. – А у тебя какие планы?  
– Я пока ещё не решил, но хочу стать актёром. О, скоро моя остановка! Если хочешь, пошли завтра после школы в кино?  
– А фильм интересный? – прищурилась Арина.  
– Ага! «Ихтиандр»! Ну как?  
– А пошли!  
Ребята помахали друг другу, и Илья выскочил на своей остановке, сжимая в руке бумажку с номером телефона Арины. 

Алиса с интересом наблюдала, как девочка вползла в дом с мечтательным выражением на физиономии, сняла свой жёлто-оранжевый в поперечную полоску шарф, такой же расцветки вязаную шапку с бомбошкой и, повесив пальто на вешалку, поднялась в свою комнату, таща за собой рюкзак на лямке. Прямо в валенках, по пёстрому половику…  
Расспросить Алиса ведьмочку решила за ужином. Рина, оказывается, тоже наблюдала, с лёгкой усмешкой. Ну а что? Девчонке уже четырнадцать, пора бы и с мальчишками знакомиться. Просто знакомиться…  
– Видала? – прыснула декан магической школы. – Ох, Рина, бьюсь об заклад, что кавалер её в кино пригласил…  
– Так пускай сходит, – хмыкнула крёстная. – Главное, чтобы точно знать, куда и во сколько.  
– Ну, у нас же, вроде, безопасно. Или ты боишься, что целоваться начнут?  
– Сама как думаешь?  
– Вообще-то Арина на Найде родилась, и ей всё равно, поцелуется она с кем-то или нет, Сила-то никуда не денется, – Алиска пожала плечами.  
– Ну, так-то ты права. Но всё равно, чтобы до совершеннолетия за черту не заходили, – серьёзно заметила волшебница. – Я так-то перед её родителями за неё отвечаю!  
– Прости, совсем из головы вылетело. Пошли ужин подавать! – и, приобняв, увлекла крёстную на кухню. – Да не подозревай ты так всех: может, он не такой… Даже скорее всего, у нас вообще люди нравственные очень… Хорошо бы Арина нас с ним познакомила…  
– Я намекну, – кивнула Рина. 

 

3.  
Фильм имел успех, и его ещё месяц потом крутили в «Спартаке». Кавалера своего Арина познакомила с крёстной. Тихий и скромный, Илья понравился всем. А вот что сама Арина обо всём этом думала? Все взрослые были абсолютно уверены, что это просто подростковая влюблённость, настоящими чувствами тут и не пахнет. Ну, сойдутся-разойдутся, а девчонке ещё школу заканчивать, в университет поступать… Да и у мальчишки пока гормоны играют, о настоящих отношениях он тоже пока не думает. Это всё прекрасно «видели» Рина с Алисой. Но решили дать ребятам время разобраться в себе и своих чувствах, пусть просто дружат, а потом видно будет. 

Отношения и вправду были лишь просто дружбой и подростковой влюблённостью, но ребят это нисколько не смущало: они ходили вместе до школы, где училась Арина, а потом Илья уходил в свою, через три квартала. Илья специально провожал её, ему это было не трудно. Однажды Арина спросила:  
– А где ты актёрскому мастерству учишься?  
– В студии Расщепея, Александра Дмитриевича, – ответил мальчишка.  
– А кто он? Я о нём не слышала, – ответила Арина.  
– Ну, когда-то он известным режиссёром был, теперь не снимает, только в театральном преподаёт. Наш кружок «Чайка» при театральном училище…  
– А, понятно, – кивнула подруга. Про Миллисенту она говорить не стала, постеснялась. Хотя эта женщина-кошка как раз и начинала актёрскую карьеру у того самого Расщепея. Ещё когда ребёнком была, первый раз снималась как раз у него в какой-то детской картине.  
– А у тебя от кого интерес к биологии? – спросил юноша.  
– Сама не знаю, – пожала Арина плечами и поправила лямку. – А если серьёзно, фантастики начиталась. Захотелось чего-то такого, романтического: экспедиции, поездки, интересная творческая работа. А что в этом плохого?  
– Да вроде ничего. А если вдруг надоест носиться по миру с микроскопом?  
– Вот когда надоест, тогда и буду думать! – ребята сели в автобус. И в этот раз всю дорогу до дому просто молчали.  
– Ладно, прости, я не хотел обидеть, – перед прощанием сказал он.  
– И ты извини. Но для меня на первом месте учёба, любимое занятие… Да и местными законами запрещается ведь насильно замуж загонять? – усмехнулась юная магичка. – Это дело добровольное! – по слогам пропела девочка.  
– Я знаю, просто спросил, на будущее.  
– Будущее ещё не наступило. Когда наступит, тогда и… Ты что, хочешь на мне жениться?  
– Ты мне нравишься! – выпалил Илья и успел выскочить в закрывающиеся двери. Через окно Арина долго глядела, как он стоит по колено в сугробе на остановке и машет ей рукой.  
И прошептала:  
– Ты мне тоже… нравишься!

Время пролетело незаметно. Арина уже училась в университете, ездила домой на каникулы. А по жизни превращалась в симпатичную девушку, чуть смуглую: её предки по материнской линии были чернокожими (а если точнее – её бабка, Мгвана) детьми африканского континента. Магией уже пользовалась на уровне студентки-четверокурсницы. Но хотелось большего – сочетать безграничные способности с работой микробиолога, чтобы и вправду получалось оживлять безжизненные пространства… И чтобы всё быстро, чтобы не ждать столетия…  
На красивую смуглянку обращали внимание другие парни. И её сокурсники по кафедре, где Арина училась. Но сердце её было уже занято: детская влюблённость постепенно перерастала в серьёзные отношения. Хотя, Арина сама ещё пребывала перед выбором. Внутри неё боролись противоречия: и хочется отношений, и ещё рано, надо подождать. На первом месте карьера, немного поработать по специальности, насладиться работой, принести пользу обществу, озеленить хоть одну пустыню! Тьфу, оживить!

4.  
Арина вбежала в лабораторию и остановилась на пороге: её место у окна нагло оккупировал какой-то новенький.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – начала она от двери.  
– Работаю! – мрачно отозвался незнакомец.  
Девушка обошла стоявший посредине массивный стол и направилась к окну.  
– И давно?  
– А что? Тоже хочешь?  
– Вообще-то это моё место!  
– Твоё место на кухне у плиты! – нагло заявил нахал, но получил от Арины мощный заряд. – Ай! Совсем охренела? – со злостью вскочил парень, потирая задницу.  
– Это ты охренел и оборзел! – заявила девушка, сдвинув брови. Чёрные глаза яростно сверкали. – Или тебе закон не писан?  
– Ты кто такая? – уже скисший, спросил неизвестный.  
– Я-то колдунья и студентка старшего курса, Арина Валялкина! А вот ты кто такой?! Ну-ка пойдём, выйдем! – в узком пространстве небольшой лаборатории было негде развернуться.  
– Ладно-ладно! – очкарик поднял руки, сдаваясь. С ведьмой ему связываться не хотелось. Да и он уже узнал свою противницу – весь университет гудел о перспективной студентке с амбициями и высокими связями. – Меня зовут Кеша, Иннокентий.  
– Ну, ты и трус! – вырвалось у Арины. – А фамилии у тебя не водится?  
– Фейт, – ответил молодой человек. – Я тоже тут работаю, мне дали ключ на кафедре…  
– Чтоб я больше не слышала таких пещерных заявлений, иначе в тюрьму загремишь! Пусти! – Арина протиснулась к окну и заняла своё место. – Ключ от лаборатории оставь здесь!  
– До свиданья! – сдувшийся Кеша подхватил портфель и покинул лабораторию. Арина ещё долго и зло смотрела ему в спину. Какой дремучий троглодит! В родном мире такие ещё встречались там и сям… Но, вроде бы, шло к финальной битве добра и зла. А до неё больше не станет Арина подрабатывать на Найде, то ли дело в Смолленде!  
Арина злилась неспроста: она начинала бояться своих способностей и перспективы, которую сама себе вообразила. И всё из-за одного случая. Однажды девушка увидела себя не обычным человеком, а энергетическим силуэтом золотистого цвета и сама чуть не ослепла. К счастью, она быстро вернулась к обычному облику. И долго стояла перед зеркалом, задумчивая. А если она не сможет снова вернуться к человеческому виду? Хотя кто сказал, что плохо быть существом пятой и большей мерности? Может, и правда плохо, особенно когда ты влюблена в парня и хочешь продолжить с ним отношения… И, может быть, даже выйти за него замуж? Может, ты пока к этому ещё не готова?  
Надо поговорить с крёстной. Её совет будет полезным.  
– Ты переходишь на новый уровень? – Рина закусила губу. – Ты-то сама хочешь этого?  
– Я пока не чувствую себя готовой, – смущённая Арина глазела на добрую волшебницу. – И боюсь навсегда остаться… эдаким солнечным зайчиком. Но, с другой стороны, у меня были бы почти неограниченные возможности. Даже по сравнению с самой королевой… Да, Рина, я не хочу пока этого… Моё время пока не пришло…  
– Остановить тебя сможет только сам Бог, – тихо проговорила Рина.  
– Я хочу помолиться ему об этом.  
– Пойдём в Храм, – поднялась крёстная. – Я побуду рядом…

Бог услышал молитвы и исполнил то, что хотела его дочь. Если она считает, что ей ещё не время уходить, значит так и есть. Но возможности ей оставил, для служения общему делу и людям. Арина так же, как и прежде, оставляла свои солнечные зайчики повсюду, где была. 

 

5.  
Арина снова так ни в кого и не влюбилась. Она продолжала поддерживать отношения с актёром Муромцовым, с которым познакомилась ещё учась в школе. Правда, прежде чем выходить замуж, она успела поездить по экспедициям. А Илья так и не женился: всё ждал «свою мулатку».  
– Ну что, пришло время нам быть вместе? – Арина изменилась, из скромной девочки превратилась в уверенную в себе молодую женщину.  
– А ты сама-то как? Старая любовь ещё не заржавела? – усмехнулся Илья, держа подругу за руки.  
– Знаешь, нет. И это действительно настоящие чувства, Илья!  
– Я рад!  
– Но я пока не готова обзавестись карапузами! – засмеялась Арина. – Хотя я бы тогда пошла по Плодородию… Я хочу наработаться всласть, до тошноты, чтобы потом с головой окунуться в семейную жизнь!  
– У меня такие же желания, Ариш! – он поцеловал возлюбленную. – Но мы хотя бы можем… пожениться?  
– Ну, наши родители ведь не против нашей с тобой женитьбы. Ты понравился моим…  
– А ты понравилась моим, – тот в тон ответил молодой человек.  
– Ну так и в чём дело?  
– В том, кто нас поженит…  
– Ну, Рина обещала поговорить с её величеством. Ты же знаешь, какие у неё связи?  
– Знаю. Ты у нас важная персона? – пошутил Илья.  
– Что-то в этом роде, – пококетничала ведьма.  
– Это было бы круто, если бы нас поженила сама королева!  
Арина улыбнулась и, взяв парня за воротник, притянула к себе и поцеловала в губы. 

Всё и правда прошло лучше некуда. «Солнечный зайчик», как Арину называли друзья и родные, вся в белом и воздушная, стояла рядом с женихом пред очами её величества. После красивой церемонии ребята надели друг другу кольца и поцеловались. В огромном зале находились родители как Арины, так и Ильи, уже породнившиеся домами и счастливые по-своему. И впереди была только вечная жизнь, у обоих. 

 

Июль 2018


End file.
